With the development of social networks and mobile internet, the amount of data has increased explosively, and the volume of data volume generated during the past few years exceeds the amount of data that was produced over thousands of years. Data has become the most valuable resource of enterprises. With the development of technologies such as data mining and data analysis, enterprise decision making increasingly relies on data. Comprehensive and complete data will provide better support in decision-making.
Data which is accessible by an enterprise often involves many different types of storage engines and storage modes, for example, databases of an RDS (Relational Database Service) type which include storage engines such as Oracle, MySQL and OceanBase, etc., and databases of a KV (Key-Value) type which include storage engines such as Tair and Hbase, etc. If a certain upper business needs to perform a query in all of these databases, a certain degree of difficulty in implementation exists.
In existing technologies, a Polybase technology of Microsoft may realize associated query of Hadoop data and relational databases by exportation or importation of data in a PDW (Parallel Data Warehouse) from or into Hadoop, so that parts of the above-mentioned functions may be realized. However, importing/exporting the data into/from the Hadoop still needs a considerable workload, and is not applicable to each storage engine (for example, not applicable to Tair, OceanBase, etc.), which affects the completeness of data query.